Miniature reflectors of the described kind are used for home lighting, and commercially for the illumination of product displays, store windows and the like also as so-called general-diffuse reflectors, i.e. without an external housing. The attachment to which the invention relates is meant to limit the light emission, so that glare can be avoided, to mask certain areas for design purposes, and the like.
Light-guiding attachments for lamps are known. Within the known framework it is possible to work with attachment holders wherein filter screens, lenses, grids, foils, rasters, flaps and diaphragms can be inserted as desired. The known attachment holders can be fastened to the housing of lamps, are made of several parts and their construction is costly. As a rule they are used only in professional and semiprofessional lamps. The known attachments are not suitable for use on the general-diffuse miniature reflectors.